Just another day not at the office?
by Links6
Summary: Harvey caught a cold and everyone's worried about him... except Mike, who thinks it's kinda amusing. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chptr 1 not at the office

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, Harvey or even Mike... 'cause that'll just be weird and the series wouldn't have been so awesome. The characters and themes belong to their respective owners.

AN: ... I dunno... this just hit me one morning, so VOILA! I hope you enjoy this _**OOC-fic! You have been warned!**_

.

.

.

**_Just another day not at the ... office?_**

.

.

.

"At this rate we might as well walk there," Harvey snapped, drumming his fingers impatiently on the armrest between him and his associate.

"It's not that bad, we're not late," Mike said, seemingly content with this current predicament.

Harvey would've rolled his eyes. But, he's Harvey. So, that's not going to happen. "Not being late and being on schedule are two very different things," he said, absently running a hand under his nose.

"Sorry, sir, it seems rush hour hit earlier than usual…" the driver said, trying to extend his neck four more feet to get a look at the situation up front – failing miserably.

"It's f-" Harvey stopped, a abrupt cough sputters from him before he has a chance to stop it.

The driver has the affability to pretend nothing's going on – albeit by keeping an eye on Harvey by means of the rear-view.

But, Mike, on the other hand, claps Harvey on the back.

Harvey, still coughing spastically, manages to glare at Mike long enough to drive the point home: _Stop touching me or I'll sue your sorry ass._ When he finally stops, he takes a breath and finally sits up as if nothing has happened.

The driver mutely pops open the console next to his seat and pulls out a refrigerated bottle of water, handing it to Harvey without a word.

"Thank you," Harvey said, his voice sounding more hoarse than usual.

Neither Mike nor the driver's sure whether it's because he's thanking for the water or that they didn't say anything about this.

The vibration from Harvey's phone finally broke the awkward silence, "Yes, Donna?" a sigh, "_I know_… is that why you called me?" he took a breath and nodded, "Tell Jennifer I'll deal with thaa- XXHHTCCHHH…" he cleared his throat and sniffed, "-that when I get back to the office."

He suddenly plucked the phone from his ear, frowned at it then hung up and stuffed the phone back into his jacket pocket.

"Are you sick?" Mike asked, causing the driver to smack his forehead in frustration.

The next second, Mike's phone started ringing and he answered it as an excuse to ignore Harvey's death-ray, "Hello?"

"Say: Hi Bernice. Now." Donna's voice sounded through the receiver.

"Hi… Bernice…? How are you?" Mike said unsurely. Leave it to Donna to role-play when Harvey's not around... '_but didn't she just call Harvey why would she be calling me...?'_

"How's Harvey? Does he look pale… or sick?" she snapped more than asked, although there was the slightest hint of worry in her voice.

'oh... that's why...', Mike thought with a chuckle, "Both… but-"

"I'm going to cancel all of his appointments for today and re-schedule them for next week. I've already sent Harry a text to take Harvey back to his condo. And you'll go with him, understand?" she snapped, pausing only for a moment, "Send me a list of what you need and I'll get them delivered to Harvey's condo…"

""What, like, pizza or-?" Mike started, but Donna's snarky scoff stopped him.

"If Harvey's back at work before Monday; or if I get one call from him, telling me you need to finish a patent or fill out an agreement or something…. I'll know you're not doing your job. And I'll do my best to get you fired when Harvey gets back, got that?"

"Yes, ma'am," Mike answers before he can stop himself. Harvey looks over to him, but says nothing.

"I'll drop by later … oh! And F-Y-I, Harvey hates hovering…" was all Donna left Mike with.

He sighed and dropped his phone into his briefcase. By this time the driver had already diverted from their original route and turning down the turnpike.

Unfortunately, despite their pretences and non-chalance, both of them _just knew_ that Harvey knows what's going on.

"You bohh- bohhh-" Harvey paused and muffled two of his sneezes in his always-handy handkerchief.

"Heheh… how very 18th-century of you," Mike said and quickly covered his smile with his hand and cleared his throat, "Wow, how about that traffic, huh?"

"You still want your job?"

-"Sorry"

The drive took longer than expected and when Mike finally stops trying to spot billboards on the skyscrapers, he looks over and spots something… kind of odd.

Harvey's stretched out in his seat, his elbow propped up on the armrest and his chin resting in his hand. Asleep.

He's breathing deeply, and completely out of it.

In the back of Mike's mind, he's considering pinching Harvey's nose shut just to see how long Harvey'll hold out… but he quickly rids himself of that thought. Harvey'll fire him _then _proceed to prosecute him to death with fraud, intentional manslaughter and misdemeanour.

When Harry takes his first right, Harvey still snaps out of his slumber and blinks, "Where are we going?" he snaps, his voice faltering slightly in tone.

"Sir, Donna arranged-" the driver starts but stops when he notes Harvey's expression.

"Whatever. I just better be at the office in half an hour," and with that, Harvey frowns and leans back into his hand.

"I think his mood improves when he's half-asleep, yeah?" Mike quips, causing the driver to anxiously peer over his shoulder to check Harvey's reaction.

Harvey casts a warning glare at Mike, but says nothing.

That, in itself, makes it worse.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Possibly a start to a series... but, I'll see how it goes. So, please let me know if I should continue! :DD

There's no sign of a pool in the ocean


	2. Chptr 2 not handling appointments

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits or any of its related character or themes.

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who added alerts, favourites and reviews to this fic-series! Thank you!

A special thanks to ; ruglan ; A Machiavellian Figure ; ola360 ; Aqua Mage ; kutoki and CandyCakes! You all left me such wonderful reviews! Thank you!

Just be warned, as with all of my fanfics, there will be some OOC-ness ahead. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Just another day … not handling appointments…**_

.

.

It's around eleven when they finally pull into the driveway of Harvey's estate… loft… manor. It's times like these when Mike Ross wish he'd actually taken the time to read through the entire Thesaurus, that way he'd have a single kick-ass word to describe this piece of… architecture.

It's halfway between an old country farm house and a modern glass-design piece. The country-looking house stretched over a small portion of the domain, finally erupting into an almost green-house type of sunroom. Even more unique was the fact that the garden was also designed the same way. Some parts of the garden seemed to be ultra-modern, other parts screamed tradition. It was a bit unsettling, but also quite beautiful.

"Quite a sight, isn't it, Mr. Ross?" Harry said, seemly quite pleased with himself.

'Of course he would be', Mike thought bitterly, 'he probably gets paid more than I do'.

The driver swipes a card in front of a small remote monitor outside the gate and, automatically, the gates slide open. The driveway up to the estate was a steady incline to a picturesque home.

Damn Harvey's sense of style. Damn him. He's worse than any women that Mike has _ever met. _EVER. All women innately have a sense of style. It's like it's an internal manual they had for creating the aesthetically-pleasing designs. Apparently, Harvey also had a licenced copy of that particular guidebook.

"Wha….. " Harvey's eyes suddenly started to open again, "What..? Where? –WHAT ARE WE DOING AT MY HOUSE?"

"We're just picking up some documents…." Mike started, hoping a vague clue would be all Harvey would need to be reassured. And then, with him reassured, he'd fall asleep again (and not fire Mike on the spot).

"I don't keep _any _of my files at my house. I have my apartment, my office and my safety deposit box for that," Harvey snapped, looking lesser than alert, his thoughts still ever so muddled by sleep. He blinked for a few times, as if he wasn't quite sure anymore what they were just talking about, and finally shook his head.

"Fine, fine," Mike said and opened his door and got out, only to peer back into the car, "All your appointments are cancelled for today. You're home free!"

Mike Ross has good timing, since just when Harvey Specter's angry rant erupted, he slammed his door shut.

Within the time it takes for Mike to walk around to Harvey's side and open the door, Harvey's already on the phone and knee-deep in conversation,"-so sorry for this scheduling rearrangement, Mr. Hemsworth, yes… next Saturday at ten would be fine. Thank you,"

A few minutes of silence followed, with Harvey still attached to his phone. Within those minutes, he got out with his briefcase, and the three of them headed to the front door. He let them in and finally strolled off to his living room.

"Yes, see you then," Harvey finally said and hung up. He sighed deeply before dropping the phone into his pocket, seemingly taking his time to gather his thoughts. Unfortunately it only took two seconds before Harvey's harsh sneeze sliced through the silence.

"Bless you!" Mike said all-too-cheekily, earning a glare from Harry.

A groan was heard from Harvey before he finally turned towards the two men standing by the door, "What is with all of you?" he said and turned back to the two of them. He seemed to look just as healthy as he usually does, if you completely miss the fact that his eyes were red-rimmed and a thin sheet of sweat formed on his brow, "I just gave up my weekend, almost lost one of the highest paying clients that Pearson Hardman and I'm now having to host a dinner party for four clients next Friday just to keep peace. You better have a good reason for all of this, or I'm going to fire you right here and now."

Seems fate's on Mike's side, 'cause at that very moment, Harvey's finally started coughing up a storm. His coughs came short and spasmodically, ripping through his lungs like shards of ice. He grabbed his throat with one hand and the other clutched uselessly at his chest, trying to dull down some of the pain. It took him a few minutes, but when he finally calmed down, he cleared his throat and straightened up. He squared his shoulders, loyally trying to look as if nothing just happened.

Only now, Mike's got a smug smile on his face and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "A good reason? How's _that _for a good reason?"

Harry nodded to himself before putting up one hand in a short wave, "Just give me a call when you need anything, Mr. Specter … Or if you have-" he paused and shot another sharp look towards Harvey's associate, "_any _trouble."

A small amused smile tugged at Harvey's lips, "Thanks, Harry. But I won't be staying, I'm heading back to the office right now," he stated surely.

Mike frowned, "I don't think you should -"

"_HHHHCTTHHXXXXX_…. _Excuse me_…."

~"-should stay home unt-"

"_AACCCHHOOO!_ … eh hem…."

~"-until you feel-"

"_UUAAGGTTCCHHH! GGTXXCCHHH!"_

"OH COME ON!" Mike yelled crossly, not appreciating being interrupted so often.

A teary-eyed Harvey glared at his associate, "_Oh?_ You think I _enjoy _this?" he snapped.

'_Probably…_' the more immature-part of Mike Ross' mind replied. But, thankfully, he followed Harry's exemplary example and stayed silent.

Harvey finally snapped open his briefcase paged through the files, "_Here_," he said tiredly and blindly held out some papers to Mike, all the while continuing searching through the rest of the files.

"A… patent?" Mike said numbly, a sense of very tangible dread dawning on him.

"I'll leave for Pearson Hardman in two hours," he said, nodding to Harry – who took off almost instantly.

"A patent… for the Hemsworth case…?" Mike repeated, feeling a pit developing in his stomach. A sense of dread that he hadn't felt in _years. _And worse, it's not Harvey whom he's dreading. It's Donna. Donna who _promised _to legally castrate him if he allowed Harvey to even _think _of work during this 'sick leave'. And to be perfectly honest, Donna's scarier than Harvey.

"Should I get another ass-_CCHHTXX_-ociate?" he said, sneezing halfway through his sentence.

"No-no!" Mike said quickly and grabbed the documents from Harvey, "I'll get them done… eh- but I think I should get you some tea or something first…"

Harvey paused for a moment and blinked, "Tea?" he mumbled and grabbed the other set of paper he'd been looking for, "Do I _look_ like the type who drinks Ceylon?"

"Coffee… I meant coffee…" Mike mumbled and looked around, "If you can point me to …the…. kitchen…"

With the surplus of closed doors and hallways stretching into practically every which-way, Mike stood still, looking around for a clue as to where the damned kitchen was.

"On the right, right next to the entrance," Harvey instructed tiredly as he heard in the distance the sound of his chauffer's car starting and reversing. It was a done-deal now. He was stuck here for the next two hours- at least. Unless he decided to call a …._taxi. _He shuddered at the thought.

Mike was already in the kitchen by now and, by the sound of things, rummaging through the cupboards one by one.

A couple more spasmodic coughs were elicited from Harvey before it finally died down. "_I hate this…_" he mumbled, sounding a bit like a whiny puppy for a moment. He grunted and shook his head, "Ughh…".

"Did you say something?" Mike's voice called from through the wall.

"No… just wanted to have some peace and quiet…." Harvey mumbled to himself, snapping his briefcase shut.

"What was that? You want to hire thieves and pirates?" Mike yelled back, a sudden clanking following his line.

"How did he even connect those….?" Harvey wondered absentmindedly, "_NO!_"

Mike nodded after some thought. He finished adding milk to the coffees and took them in hand. He made a mental note to ask Donna for something for sore throats. He picks up the mugs and heads over to the door, only to pause at the doorway when he hears Harvey's voice.

For the past few minutes, Harvey had been coercing with Donna, rearranging his various appointments to open slots during next week. "Donna?"

"Hey! Do you want …. Like, cookies or something with your coffee?" Mike's yell suddenly resounds through Harvey's abode.

Donna's amused voice sounds through his cell, "Yes?"

"If I kill Mike… would you arrange to post-pone the trial until next week?" Harvey said monotonously when he hears Mike asking him if he wants ginger or choc-chip cookies. Then again, he's more likely to sue Mike into the underground, but _that's _not the point of his reverie.

Donna's all-too-cheery voice replies through his cellphone, "Of course! And I'm sure if I get Judge Walters to take the case -_you know_ he doesn't like Mike- he'll know it was provoked and justified!". Her cheery giggle sounded through the receiver, she's clearly envisioning _that _encounter between Judge and Associate right now.

It's definitely not the first time he's glad he listened to his little inner voice to hire the best secretary in the country, "_Thanks…_ "

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_

For the next chapter… I think some loopy!dizzy!Harvey is in order. Don't you? ;)


	3. Chptr 3 not killing Mike

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits or any of its related character or themes.

AN1: I always enjoyed the interaction of Donna and Harvey. BUT just be warned, as with all of my fanfics, there will be some OOC-ness ahead. ENJOY!

AN2: Thank you so much to CandyCakes, nicola360 , kutoki , Aqua Mage , A Machiavellian Figure , ruglan and for all your lovely reviews! They made me smile and kept me typing :DD

Also, to everyone who added this story to their Alerts and Favourite's... thank you! It was such a rush to see the interest in this story! I never thought it'd make it's way past the first chapter, so this is really amazing! Thank you!

Now! To the story!

.

.

Just another day … not killing Mike.

.

.

"Coffee?" Mike says, holding out two cups of steaming creamy java-ness.

Harvey, instead of gushing with compliments and gratitude –that Mike kinda expected- just stared, unimpressed. "What took you so long?" he says and holds out his hand expectantly.

Mike, pouting, hands over the coffee mug, deciding right then and there _not _to spoil Harvey _ever _again.

After a long slurp, Harvey finally looks up from his mug, "Didn't I give you a patent to fill?" he snaps, suddenly jerking the mug away from his face, trying to place it down _somewhere._

The associate just stares dumbly as his boss convulses violently as he sneezes.

Luckily, Harvey has some strange inner balancing mechanism, because even with the violent tilt of the mug, he quickly adjusts his wrist angle to ensure he doesn't spill his morning life-force. When he finally straightens up again, he glares at Mike, "Well, if you're not going to actually be _useful,_" he shoots at his associate and rubs his nose, "you can go and file that patent at Pearson Hardman."

Mike couldn't help but feel the colour drain from his face. Especially when Harvey takes out his cell and. _Calls. Donna. _He's not looking forward to that. Not when Donna can put him into a hell. Yes, a Donna-like hell. Where torture is _Pro Bono_ and reprieves would consist of Licencing Agreements. He can feel the nausea building up just _thinking _about it.

"Donna. Mike is on his way. Make sure he files the patent for the Hemsworth case this afternoon," he says and quickly turns away from the receiver to cough a few times, "… what was that?"

Silence follows through for a few moments, where Harvey nods his head – as if Donna could actually _see _him.

"No, _you _make sure _he _does it. There's a reason why he's _an associate,_" Harvey growls and sets down the mug on the coffee-table next to the three-seater couch, "Why would I _want _him here? He doesn't even make a decent cup of coffee!"

"You know, I can actually hear everything you're saying… I'm standing right here…" Mike says with a deadpan tone. He drowns his sorrows in his cup of coffee, not willing to admit that his coffee-to-cream ratio _does _need some work.

Harvey glares at him for a moment before heading down the hall, the receiver still stuck to his ear. "Make sure that Jessica gets the Bloss files this afternoon and tell Louis that – you did? Oh, right…. Nice…" he says and disappears into one of the rooms.

It's not long before Harvey returns to the living room in a completely different outfit. Slack black cotton pants and a navy tee, "-I know. And move all my Pro Bono's down a week… I'll deal with everything else tomorrow…" he says and smiles as he hangs up. He's not at all cocky when he congratulates himself _again _on hiring her as his secretary. If Wonder Woman had a counterpart in real life, it'd be Donna.

Mike nods, but when he doesn't make any attempt to leave, Harvey starts to glare at him. _"If you didn't understand me, I was actually asking you to leave," _he says in a low tone before wiping absently at his forehead, grimacing at the product of that action. The fever was worsening.

"Umm… I think you should stay here," Mike replies, trying not to sound too petulant.

"I am," Harvey says and wanders off to the kitchen.

"I meant – _I _should stay here…" the young associate corrected himself and sighs before following his boss.

"I'm not sure your damn Pentium Three-thousand scanner-brain is worth all your bitching …." Harvey mumbles and heads to the fridge.

"You think my brain is _that _awesome!" Mike says, feeling the swell of pride in chest at the unintended compliment.

"I think you missed the part that you're a _pain-in-the-ass_…" Harvey says –Mike's ego deflates instantly- and grabs an ice-pack from the freezer, holding it to his neck, "Ugh…."

A loud and resounding sneeze suddenly erupts from Harvey, sending the icepack flying across the kitchen.

"Well this _pain-in-the-ass _is going to be taking care of you today," Mike snapped back, only to end up blushing two seconds later when his own words hit him, '_What a stupid thing to say to my boss…_'

"Did Donna put you up to this?"

"..._Maybe_"

"Should've guessed it…." Harvey grumbled, walked forwards and grabbed his icepack… only… the return journey didn't happen. He just kept falling forwards.

Mike, ninja reflexes and all, dived forwards just in time to stop Harvey's forehead smacking the ceramics.

The older man grabbed hold of the countertop and one of Mike's arms, pushing himself up. He avoided the young man's worried gaze when he finally looked up. He merely extended his fingertips and grabbed the icepack by the edge. Harvey stood up a moment later, brushing off the incident as if it didn't just take place.

The lawyer slapped it back to the back of his neck and continued his rant as if nothing happened, "_I really need to fire her…". _But, he knows just how much he depends on Donna. Wonder Woman keeps his damned schedule, charges and life running smoothly. He finally nods at the realization: This is a love-hate situation.

"Well… if you're going to stalk me all day anyway, you might as well make yourself useful… " Harvey says when Mike follows him out the kitchen, "In the linen cupboard is a spare duvet and pillow… bring them here with some aspirin…"

"Wh- where is-"

"Fourth door on the left. Bathroom cupboard," Harvey says shortly, lying down on the couch, grabbing his coffee mug again. He wrapped his hands around it and frowned deeply, trying to convince himself that he didn't appreciate being taken care of.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Harvey?" an all-too-clear female voice called from the front door.

Mike tensed at the voice, sensing his impending doom.

"Did you kill Mike yet?" she asks sweetly as she opens the front door, a rustle of plastic and paper following her, indicating to her shopping habit.

Harvey's pretty sure she'd have gone nuts with shopping for this rare opportunity, he couldn't help but smile gratefully, "Not yet."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading!<em>**

I wanted to bring in Donna before Harvey got all loopy from the meds. Their chemistry is just so much fun xD I hope you liked this edition... I want to keep them as in-character as possible, I hope it worked! ;)


	4. Chptr 4 at the Home office

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, Mike, Harvey, Donna or anything related to the other characters or themes in this series…. I don't even own the theme music Harvey's singing, but I did write the following FAN FICTION for your enjoyment ;)**_

_**AN: As this is a loopy!Harvey chapter (as promised ;D ) there'll be an absurd amount of OOC-ness. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Just another day at your ….home… office_**

.

.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't stop staring at me I'm going to sue you for being a stalker… or worse…" Harvey says. Harvey's definitely sleep-talking, "Got that?" …Or… at least, looked like he was.

"_Worse_?" Mike asks the executive secretary.

She's been sitting opposite Harvey, in a lounge chair, her laptop propped open. She just shrugs.

It's weird, seeing Harvey lying down on the three-seater, in a haze of sleepiness. It's almost noon, but the amount of light in the house hadn't changed… probably because the absurd amount of windows in the living room.

Donna's shopping habits supplied a good dose of cold medicine, hot packs and coffee. _Good _coffee this time. Not the shitty stuff that Mike managed to brew out of Harvey's selection of exquisite java.

Within her first ten minutes of arriving Donna had managed to coax some sachets mixed-with-hot-water anti-sneezing meds down Harvey's throat, got him to lie down with some of the hot packs and even remembered to bring along something that'll keep the newest associate busy. She didn't even say a word, Harvey just… complied. As in, with no griping. None. That kinda made Mike jealous.

"So, how do I fill this in exactly?" he swung the paper in front of his face, as if the answers will just drop out of the pulp.

"Harvey told you to file a patent, and _that _is just an agreement portfolio for our client…" Donna says and quirks an eyebrow when Mike doesn't start work working right away, "… it's to specify what our client is signing into."

Harvey coughs uneasily and curls deeper into the nook of the lounge chair, "_Hmmmm…_" the whining sound is warbled, almost as if he's talking through a fan.

"Sorry," Mike's the only one who apologises.

"And the patent?"

"Make paperplanes!"

"planes – what?"

Donna finally looks up, "It can entertain me _and _it'll be just as useful in court to the judge," she pauses just long enough for Mike to open his mouth again, "-when it's not filled in. There's a reason for a company manual, skinny tie. Use it."

"Oh, come on! I changed my ties like three weeks ago!" Mike protests, drowning his sorrows in the very same Terms and Conditions everybody blatantly ignores.

Harvey fidgets with the hot pack on his neck and groans, "Dooonnnaaa?"

"Yes?" she doesn't stop typing though. The whining somehow manages to bring a mischievous smile to her face.

"Can you get me-"

"Glass of water?" Donna finishes his request for him, and adds a, "And more cough meds" after a second. She smiles when he nods, "Sure  
>thing… <em>Mike?<em>"

"Yeah?" Mike looks up from the portfolio, completely oblivious to what Donna's asking of him after a few blank moments and her _look._

"Water?"

"… You – Harv – sure…" he gets up, not exactly appreciating the interruption, but decides it not in his best interest to irritate her.

Harvey yawns halfway through a coughing bout and curls into the side of the couch, "Wake me up if something happens…"

Mike doesn't rush the process in the kitchen. He lazily fills the glass with water from the tap, swirling the water around into a whirlpool until it's brimming. He swings his legs in a weird salsa, trying to bring _some _enjoyment to the predicament he's in, as he heads over to the bag full of goodies Donna had bought.

"Did he trip and break his leg on the way to the kitchen or something?"…. _Harvey's awake_.

Mike stops his Zumba-workout and dives into the bag and finds the cough syrup in record time. He's halfway out the door before he remembers the spoon.

"I'll send out an APB in a sec," _… comes Donna's reply and Mike practically jogs back to the living room._

"Here you are," Mike says and hovers over Harvey unsurely for a second, "Um… I got you… stuff…"

For a while, Harvey just lies there, unmoving. Mike's still hovering and finally, Donna plays mediator, "Harvey, your manservant is bearing gifts."

…. _Thank you, Donna, for preserving my manly ego._

"This better be good," Harvey grumbles and flips over, sneezing –unintentionally- on Mike's trousers, "Oh, Sorry".

"That's…. okay," Mike replies without a break and holds out the water to him, "Here you go".

Harvey chugs the water, his hands shaking when he pours out the syrup. It's hard to watch without the absurd impulse coming up to just take the bottle and spoon from the guy and relive the 'the airplanes coming in for a landing'-spoon antic.

"You're doing it again," Harvey looks up pointedly, meeting Mike's eyes with a glare.

"Sorry," the young associate quickly says and heads back to the Kilimanjaro paperwork.

"Did you finish the profile yet?" Harvey says and finally downs the syrup, finding a weird joy in the disgusting taste.

"I was just in the kitchen-"

"Ordering Ravioli?"

Mike blinks. "No, getting water and-"

"-So it's _not _finished? I want some turkey in mine… oh! And add some pepper sauce in the PO".

_…."What's a PO?" _Mike whispers, not sure if Google-ing it will actually help, "Is that some kind of soup or-"

_"Shhhsss!_" Donna snaps and glares at Mike and mouths '_What is wrong with you?!_' to him.

And Mike's speechless again, doing the goldfish open and closed mouth for a couple of seconds and finally sits down in front of his paperwork. He literally just picks up his pen when Harvey calls him again.

"Mike, ehheheh… Michael… they actually made a movie about you… like forty years ago…" Harvey says and grins, "You had wings and everything… "

Both Donna and Mike look up from their respective works and sends a questioning look over to Harvey. Harvey looks as happy as a clam though, his eyes kinda swimming over the place like he's drunk.

"I am so sorry for sneezing on your pants…" Harvey grumbles, looking almost teary at his associate. He sneezes again, using the inside of his shirt as a handkerchief, "…Why are you here?"

"I – you told me to fill in the -"

"Oh right! And in the movie you started dancing… like _Cha cha chhiiiinnngggg…_" maybe drunk people dance, but Harvey _never dances. Ever. _It shows when he's doing a strange move-to-the-groove on the couch. He's still singing, not off-key or anything, but it sends a shiver of oh-noe's down Mike's back.

It doesn't seem to be bothering Donna though, she's filming it on her phone –discreetly, of course.

"Umm… Harvey, are you okay?" Mike says after a minute, when Harvey finally ran out of lyrics.

"I'm spectacular…. Oh, I just noticed that… _Spec_tacular… _Spec_ter… " Harvey's laughing again.

Mike tries to hide the grimace caused by his boss' unlike a Boss-ness, but Harvey's apparently a people-person when his head's halfway to the moon on medication.

"Are you cold too?" Harvey says, a seriously concerned look on his face, "If you get another blanket, we can share it?"

Before the gag-reflex kicks in, Mike's out the door and in the kitchen, yanking open the cupboard to fix himself a cup of coffee. _'I did NOT sign up to babysit my boss..'_

"Mind telling me why you're acting like a asshat?" Donna snaps. Her swearing somehow manages to shock the young man. "_Well?"_ she stands, one hand on her hip, her weight on one foot. Looking like she owns the world (she probably owns the mineral rights...). Her face pulled into a strange mix of irritation and disappointment.

"Look, working with Harvey is a dream… but I can't…. I can't do this anymore," Mike growls and practically slams the mug on the countertop.

"What?" Donna bites back, still in awesome-secretary mode.

"Look after him…"

"Why not?"

"He's never done a thing for me! He doesn't even care about me! And he's acting _weird! Did you hear that about the pizza-thing?_"

"He gets loopy on that brand of cough meds…."she grins to herself self-satisfied, before glaring at Mike again "And what do you mean, _never done a thing, huh?_ I guess the fact he hired you –even while doing that threatens his licence- doesn't matter to you."

"Now -"

"Harvey never mentioned how he threatened Louis that he'd kick his ass if Louis ever threatened you again, huh?" Donna decides to edit Harvey's words a bit. Paraphrasing was always her thing, "He did... so, you still think he doesn't care, little cry baby?"

"How did – how do you know all that?"

"I have _amazing_ hearing…" the red-head says and flips her hair behind her back for effect, "… and I keep track of who he threatens what, just in case someone calls in to hand him a subpoena and I have to justify warding them off with blackmail -or Jessica…. Yeah, I like to be prepared."

At that point, Mike started considering the idea that if Wonder Woman had a counterpart in real life... that it'd be Donna Paulsen.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Please drop me review or pm if you liked it ;))) I'll really appreciate it w00h00<strong>_


End file.
